Piriri to Yukou!
|producer = Tsunku |length = 9:56 |Last = Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! 2nd Single (2004) |Next = Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ 4th Single (2004) }} Piriri to Yukou! '(ピリリと行こう！; ''Let's Spice Things Up!) is the 3rd single by Berryz Koubou. It was released on May 26, 2004 on the PICCOLO TOWN label in a regular edition. The Single V was released on June 9, 2004 and sold a total of 4,072 copies. Tracklist CD #Piriri to Yukou! #Kacchoee! (かっちょええ!; Very Cool!) #Piriri to Yukou! (Instrumental) Single V #Piriri to Yukou! (PV) #Piriri to Yukou! (Close-Up Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Piriri to Yukou! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Shamisen and Hayashi: Yoza Yoshiaki *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Furuya "chibi" Keiko *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;Kacchoee! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Tanaka Nao *Guitar: Koji *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Tsunku TV Performances *2004.05.23 Hello! Morning *2004.05.28 POP JAM *2004.06.10 AX MUSIC TV *2004.06.19 CDTV Concert Performances ;Piriri to Yukou! *Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ - Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, Murata Megumi, Konno Asami, Saito Miuna, Matsuura Aya, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okada Yui *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ - Yasuda Kei, Kago Ai, Inaba Atsuko, Maeda Yuki, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha, Kumai Yurina *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Kago Ai, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Inaba Atsuko, Murata Megumi, Konno Asami, Saito Miuna, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha, Kumai Yurina, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okada Yui *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!" *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter - Wonderful Hearts *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ - Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ - Aoki Erina, Tanaka Anri, Sainen Mia, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama GOLD!~ - Tanaka Anri, Kikkawa Yuu, Furukawa Konatsu, Sainen Mia, Kitahara Sayaka, Komine Momoka, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Fukumura Mizuki, Maeda Irori, Kaneko Rie, Arai Manami, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, Sato Ayano, Hirano Tomomi, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Berryz Koubou Matsuri - Kobushi Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 - Kobushi Factory *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ - ℃-ute *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ - Miyazaki Yuka, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki (part of a medley) *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina ;Kacchoee! *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ - Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Ishimura Maiha *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Tsubaki Factory *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.8 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 10,476 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 4,072 Trivia *This is the only Berryz Koubou single to not rank in the top 30 of the weekly Oricon charts. *This was Berryz Koubou 1st single to have a MV with a Close-Up Version. Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Piriri to Yukou! (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Piriri to Yukou!, Kacchoee! es:Piriri to Yukou! Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2004 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2004 Single Vs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:Lowest Ranking Single